An unlikely romance
by Toga Yagari
Summary: Evalette Kiralev found sanctuary in Cross Academy. Her past was full of abuse. Senri found her...wandering the halls of the Moon Dorm...Senri wants to help her but she's frightened of men...more so of a jealous Rima.
1. Chapter 1  Sanctuary

Evalette Kiralev escaped and found sanctuary in Cross Academy. What she escaped was what she wanted to block out forever. She saw a building with dimmed lights through the forest. She ran and went into the Moon Dorm.

Evalette is a noble vampire. She is the last of her kind, a very rare species thought to be extinct.

She raised her eyes to a pale red-headed vampire with an expressionless face. He looked at her, studying the pitiful creature before him. He took in her frail figure, her pale skin, her many scars. Some were old and some were new. This raised questions inside the male's mind. He looked at her torn clothes…well, 'rags' would be the appropriate word. He noticed her eyes. Scared and vulnerable. She was a sorry sight.

"Can I help you miss?" he eventually asked. She fixed her violet eyes on his light blue ones.

"I-I-I n-need a p-place to s-stay" she stammered. Her voice was soft and delicate which surprised the male vampire as he was expecting it to be low and husky.

"You're welcome to stay but that decision is for Lord Kaname and Headmaster Cross to make. There's a spare bedroom you can use tonight" The male offered.

Evalette nodded, scared of the male before her. Being afraid of men was a part of her past. They bought nothing but pain upon her.

"Follow me" he said and walked in the direction of the rooms. She followed behind him, hesitantly, at first.

"I'm Senri Shiki…what's your name?" he asked. "E-Evalette Kiralev" she replied. Senri nodded and opened her door for her. She stepped past him and looked around. She finally had her own room!

She looked at the bed, raced over and climbed eagerly in. She sighed contentedly and fell asleep instantly. It had been such a long time since she slept on something soft.

Senri sighed softly, walked over and pulled the blankets securely over her small figure. He felt sorry for her. He never saw any vampire as sad as her. He sighed once again and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Who's that?" Rima asked, a close friend of Senri's. "Evalette Kiralev" he answered in a bored expression "she just wandered in"

"urgh! She looks dreadful" Rima said.

"…yeah…" came the solemn reply.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting of the Night Class

Senri knocked on Kaname's door.

"Come in" came the deep voice of Kaname.

Senri entered the majestic office. Kaname hid his surprise of seeing Senri. "Please take a seat. How can I help you, Senri?" asked Kaname.

"A young vampire wandered in the Moon Dorm…lost. She has nowhere to stay and I think she's being treated unfairly. Abused." Senri Stated.

Kaname frowned. It was obvious to him that Senri was concerned and worried, for he had failed to bow in greeting to Kaname. Kaname dismissed it, the young male vampire was too tense to worry about silly little things like bowing. To Kaname's knowledge, Senri was a quiet vampire who doesn't speak a lot. Tonight though, he is seeing a different side of Senri.

"I see. Do you know her name?" he asked.

"Evalette Kiralev" came the reply.

"I'll have to talk to her"

"Lord Kaname, with due respect, I think she needs time to adjust to her surroundings. She seems quite 'fragile'" Senri spoke in a small pleading tone. Kaname noticed it.

"Very well. I'll run a background check on her and take the matter to Headmaster Cross. Since she is familiar with you and seems 'fragile', it would be wise for you to come along" Kaname said.

"I understand" Senri replied.

"I will have Takuma see that she's equipped with everything" Kaname offered.

"Thank you Lord Kaname" Senri replied. He bowed this time and walked out"

Evalette was awoken by a soft knock at her bedroom door. She walked up and slowly opened her door. She was still wearing her rags.

"Hello. You must be Evalette. I'm Ruka Souen and this" she pointed to a tall male behind her "is Akatsuki Kain"

Akatsuki nodded slightly and asked "how do you do?"

"F-fine" Evalette stammered

"these clothes are for you. Your school uniform is on the bottom. You will receive toiletries and such this afternoon. For now, there's an emergency kit" she placed a smallish bag on the clothes pile that Evalette was holding. Evalette looked slightly confused at the bag.

"you know, makeup, hair brush etcetera" Ruka answered.

Evalette smiled. "Th-thankyou"

Ruka nodded, smiling "You're welcome.

"Welcome to Cross Academy" Akatsuki greeted.

'so that's where I am' thought Evalette.

"If you need anything, just come to me" Ruka offered.

"Th-thankyou" Evalette replied.

Ruka smiled and walked away with Akatsuki following behind her.

Evalette took a long shower that. Soaking her scar filled body with the warm water. She closed her eyes. It was pure bliss. 45 minutes later she switched the hot water off and changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that hugged to her thin figure. She brushed her hair and studied herself in the mirror when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door to two blonde head vampires.

"Hi!" greeted the one holding the books. "I'm Takuma Ichijou. Lord Kaname has asked me to deliver these books to you" His smile was friendly and warm.

"Th-thankyou" she took the books.

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou. This is your timetable, should you wish to stay with us" he said as he handed her timetable to her.

"Th-thankyou" she stammered again.

The two males smiled at her.

A girls voice snapped them out of staring at her. "It's rude to stand at a girls door and stare at her"

"Had experience in that area, Rima?" Aidou jokingly asked.

"Only with perves like you!" she bit back.

Aidou quietened down. He knew not to mess with Rima. He grumbled underneath his breath and walked away dragging Takuma with him.

Rima walked up to Evalette with a bored look on her face. "I saw you last night with Senri"

Evalette felt intimidated instantly by this girl. Was this girl threatening her? "Oh" was all Evalette dared say.

"Senri seems to like you." Rima continued

"He does seem nice" Evalette warily agreed

"I'm his modelling partner, Rima Touya"

Even though Rima was trying to be nice, Evalette felt uneasy around her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Evalette Kiralev" she politely said.

"Yes I know. Senri told me."

Evalette looked at the girl before her when a sharp commanding voice frightened Evalette. "Lord Kaname wishes to see you" Seiren spoke to Evalette. She walked in the direction of Kaname's office and Evalette followed, her body shaking with fear.

Seiren knocked on the big oak door. "Lord Kaname" she bowed in greeting. "Evalette Kiralev is here as requested."

"Thankyou" came the reply

Evalette walked in and whimpered slightly in fear. She saw a male in the corner of her eye, she turned her head and relaxed when she saw it was Senri.

Senri moved to Evalette's side when he heard a small whimper come from her.

Kaname was glad that he chose the right decision to bring Senri along. His presence in the room would help Evalette feel at ease. She looked frightened at seemed to have grown attached to Senri whom also seemed to return the feelings.

"Hello Evalette"

She turned her round frightened eyes to Kaname and then to the girl that frightened her.

"That's Seiren. My bodyguard" Kaname answered her unspoken question. "No one is going to hurt you Evalette. I'm Kaname Kuran, the Dorm President of the Night Class. Senri has informed me that you wish to stay at Cross Academy." Kaname stated.

Evalette slowly nodded.

"Are you aware of why this school was formed?" he asked.

Evalette nodded again. She had heard a rumour when she was in the black market about a vampire hunter establishing a school so that vampires and humans can coexist with one another.

"The rules of the Academy are simple. Fighting and drinking blood is strictly forbidden. There may come a time when you need to visit the office building during the day time. Don't go alone. Always have some to accompany you and seek permission. Fail to follow these rules and there will be serious punishment"

Evalette's body shook as he spoke the word 'punishment' but she nodded in agreement.

Kaname, Seiren and Senri moved towards Evalette in concern. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"are you okay?" Senri's soft voice asked.

She nodded quickly.

"I will take you to see Headmaster Cross now. He has the final decision in this case. Senri, will you come along as well? I believe your presence will be required." Kaname half asked, half commanded.

Senri understood and bowed "Yes Lord Kaname" he replied.

Kaname walked out of the office followed by Seiren. Senri motioned for Evalette to follow. She walked out of the room, Senri walked next to her. She felt safe when he was by her side. It seemed…natural, somehow.

Rima saw Senri walking closely beside Evalette. She glared at Evalette. Evalette looked at Rima, scared of her and then looked down.

"Leave it Rima" hissed Senri as he walked past her without a second glance at her.

Rima's eyes went wide with shock. Senri never spoke to her like that! She watched their departing figures.


	3. Chapter 3  Decisions of Feelings

"Why, hello Evalette!" Kaien's voice sang out in the room. "Cookie?" he offered her a tray of home-baked cookies. The headmaster was not what Evalette expected to look like. He wore a frilly pink apron, his long hair was tied up in a silk blue ribbon and his eyes sparkly friendly eyes shone through his glasses.

Evalette turned to face Senri her expression reading 'This! Is our headmaster!'

Senri smiled in amusement and nodded slightly

Her expression changed to an 'oh my god' disbelief.

Senri had to look down to keep himself from chuckling.

As Senri looked down, her realised he had smiled and almost laughed for the first time in a long time. Last night he couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought of the way her eyes shone with gratitude at just the simple things. He saw sparkles of hope behind her violet eyes. He saw hurt and fear deep in her eyes. It made him feel like he'd been kicked in the gut. But why? Why does he feel so much for this girl? Her body is covered in scars. Some were old and some were fresh. It looked as though some had appeared overnight. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss away each and every one of her scars. He wanted to kiss all the pain away that she was feeling. He wanted to show her happiness and love and—hang on a minute! Why? Is it even possible to fall in love overnight? No, of course it isn't. He just feels sorry for her. After all, she is the most pitiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. He's just concerned for her wellbeing.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Evalette. I hope you enjoy your stay" Kaien's loud and happy voice interrupted Senri's thoughts.

"Thankyou" replied Evalette, who was now feeling a new confidence. She smiled happily at Senri. Glad that she was accepted.

He smiled back "congratulations Evalette. I guess this means I will be seeing more of you?" he asked jokingly, knowing he would.

"Yes, I guess so" she replied happily.

Kaname and Seiren exchanged secret glances.

Who was Senri kidding? He had fallen for her.


	4. Chapter 4  Black Market

Kaname stayed behind with Kaien Cross. Seiren disappeared and Evalette and Senri walked back to the Moon Dormitories.

"She escaped from the Black Market. What an awful place for such a young woman" Kaien stated disgustedly.

"Yes, she's been there since she was 5 years old." Kaname replied.

"In vampire years!"

"Yes. She's roughly about 1,560 years old"

"It's a wonder she survived"

"Yes. To my knowledge, her parents sold her to the Black Market to keep her alive. She was forced to watch her parents be burnt to death. Over the years she has been used as a public sex slave- -"

"Public sex slave?"

"Yes. People pay money to have sex with her in public. I believe that she was chained whilst this was happening. She's often be burnt with a hot iron rod and constantly beaten and whipped"

Kaien sat in silence. Too stunned to speak straight away. Eventually he spoke. "Poor girl. All that time? She's been through all that for such a long time? How on Earth did she survive?"

"I have no idea"

"How do you know all this?"

"I got Seiren to go undercover last night and find out information about Evalette's past"

"I'll have Yagari do a background check on the history of the Kiralev's. See what her powers and characteristics are, what she's capable of and what her weaknesses are"

"Yes, it would be unwise to speak directly to her about this situation. She seems to be in a critical condition both physically and mentally"

"Yes. I would imagine so" agreed Kaien.

"I've noticed that she's seems quite attached to Senri. He was the one who found her, so I am assuming this is a natural response for her to feel. He seems to be concerned about her. I am quite happy to say that she is safe in his care. I will have him discreetly watch over her" Kaname reported.

"What a good idea"

"Is there anything else you need Headmaster?"

"No, not right now, thankyou Kaname"

"Very well"


	5. Chapter 5  A Bad Goodnight

Senri and Evalette walked slowly back to the academy. She stopped at a nearby tree, leaning her back against it, she leant forward a little.

"Are you okay?" Senri asked

"Yeah…just um…a little overwhelmed, I guess" She replied.

Senri moved closer to her. "You're going to be fine"

Evalette raised her face up to his. His was close to hers. They looked at each other in numbed silence. Senri closed the space between them and lowered his lips to hers. His lips lightly touched hers when a strong masculine voice interrupted. Both vampires were startled, having lost the ability to sense things around them when they gave in to a precious moment.

"Evalette. Cross has asked me to train you to become stronger." Toga said.

"W-why?" she asked.

"I've read into your background Kiralev. You can't keep being mesmerised by the eyes of Level E's" he stated. "And it's compulsory for each night class student to undergo training in order to see what their abilities and attitudes are towards obstacles"

"O-okay" 'If Kaien asked Toga to do this, then it must be alright. After all, the headmaster didn't seem to be the kind of person who would break peace up' Toga's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then" Toga said as he lit a cigarette and walked away.

'So soon?' She thought. She breathed heavily. Trying to make sense of everything that's happened.

"Come on" Senri spoke. He saw her discomfort and wanted to get her inside where she could be at ease. She nodded and walked beside him.

"What did Sensei Yagari mean by being mesmerised by the eyes of a Level E?"

"My kin, the Kiralev's, are easy prey for Level E's. When we look into the eyes of Level Es…it's like we're captivated by the evil gleam that's in their eyes. We can't run or fight back. We're helpless"

Senri thought about what she said. She really is a fragile person.

She punched his arm softly, interrupting his thoughts.

He lifted his gaze to her smiling face.

"Don't be so serious. It'll only give you wrinkles"

He chuckled and she laughed softly with him. He liked the sound of her laugh. It was warm and welcoming.

"Cosy are we?" Asked Rima. She didn't even try to cover up her jealousy. She was standing in front of the door to the Moon Dorm. Blocking their path.

Evalette began to shake a little with fear. Senri noticed and moved in front of her – protecting her.

"I'd like to have a word with you if I could Senri. Alone. Without _that_ creature" She nodded her head in Evalette's direction.

Senri looked at Evalette. She looked back at him, with frightened eyes.

"Alright Rima. I'll meet you out here in a minute" Senri took Evalette's hand and pulled her past Rime in the Moon Dorm.

Aidou saw Senri holding Evalette's hand and was about to say something witty but the glare from Senri stopped him.

Evalette kept her face bowed down. Unable to look at the fellow vampires in the room.

Akatsuki noticed how pale she looked. "Get her to her room Shiki" This wasn't an unusual comment coming from Akatsuki for he had always considered other people's feelings. It's a bit hard to believe that the opposite of Akatsuki, Aidou, is his cousin.

Senri nodded and took Evalette to her room. "You'll be safe here"

She nodded, her gaze still staring at the floor.

"hey" he lifted her chin up with his finger "don't be so serious, it'll give you wrinkles"

She giggled quietly. He smiled, happy that she relaxed.

They both stared into each other's eyes. He whispered "Evalette…." Before kissing her lightly and first but deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue dancing with his.

He pressed her against the door, his arms holding her hips to his. Her head was pressed back against the door. He gently pulled away to look at her flustered face. She panted heavily. "goodnight Evalette" he said before walking off.

There was a chorus of whistles once Senri walked off. He ignored it and Evalette yanked her door open, embarrassed and locked herself in her room. She had a long shower, washed her hair and got dressed into some snug pyjamas. She opened her window, allowing the cool breeze to blow on her face. She noticed how beautiful the moon looked and smiled. Her gaze looked down to a couple who were pressed against a tree. Both of their lips were locked and their hands roaming at each other's bodies. She smiled, remembering how Senri had done this to her…but her smile soon faded as she made out who the couple were…Senri and Rima!

"What is it, Rima?" Senri asked as he came outside to meet her.

"I'm not going to deny it Senri…I hate that girl. I really do."

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you…I always have Senri…you were just too stupid to see it"

"Don't tell me about being stupid. You were too stupid to see that _I _loved _you_!"

Rima looked down. "You seem so close to that creature…I'm so jealous. I want you Senri. I want all of you. I want to be with y—mmm!" His lips came crashing down upon hers, cutting her off on her last word. "I love you Senri Shiki"

He groaned in desperation, moaning her name against her lips. She reached out to him, her hands running over his chest as she kissed him hungrily, moaning his name too. He pinned her to the tree, his hands gripping her waist as he rubbed teasingly against her. Rima began to moan but got stopped when there was a loud noise. Both looked up to see a figure walking away from a window that had been slammed shut.

"huh?" Rima mumbled.

"Evalette" Senri replied.

They both looked at each other awkwardly. Without another word, they made their way back to the moon dorm and faced their friends of the Night Class.

"Even I wouldn't do that" muttered Aidou, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rima's anger boiled up and she threw a lightning bolt at Aidou. He froze it just in time and stepped back a little.

"Senri why would you kiss Evalette making her believe that she's yours when you kissed Rima and confessed your love to her?" Ruka asked gently.

"You heard!" Senri asked knowing the answer.

"It's a still night Shiki. Things can be heard 10 times louder than usual" Kain explained.

"Yeah like moaning" smirked Aidou. Everyone glared at him, he looked down.

"Senri?" asked Ruka again.

"You kissed that creature!" Rima asked. She didn't know whether to be disgusted or not.

"Yeah…it was a heat of the moment kinda thing. I don't know…" Senri mumbled.

Daylight was seeping through the curtains. "Let's get to bed. We will sort it out tomorrow" Takuma said brightly.

The Vampires trudged wearily upstairs to their dorms. Ruka went in Kain's room, obviously not feeling very well. She only slept with Kain when she wasn't feeling well and this, believe it or not, is when Aidou sympathises and doesn't crack his usual smartarse jokes. "Ruka do you need blood tablets?" He asked as they went into their room. No one heard the answer since Kain shut the bedroom door.

(and of course, with Ruka out of Rima's bedroom, you can guess who snuck in their when everyone was fast asleep .)


	6. Chapter 6  Window Offerings

Evalette awoke, heartbroken the next night. She had heard moaning coming from the room a couple of doors down. She knew it was Rima and Senri. She stayed up all day listening. Not getting an ounce of sleep. She stared at herself in the mirror. The once glimmer of hope that was in her eyes were gone. Her usual pale face had turned unnaturally pale. Her hair stuck to her face emphasising her sunken in eyes.

She made her way downstairs not bothering to shower or change out of her pyjamas.

"Ah. Good evening, Evalette!" Takuma greeted her, he noticed her sad features but remained cheerful all the same.

"Evalette…" she raised her eyes to Lord Kaname who seemed to be slightly stuck at what to say. Obviously he was startled by her appearance. "I suggest you change for your training tonight"

"I see no reason not to" she replied in a flat tone.

Ruka moved towards her "Evalette, Sensei Yagari is waiting for you." She spoke in a soft voice. "Would you like me to take you to the training yard?"

Evalette turned to Ruka "no it's okay" she turned her gaze to Senri "I know perfectly well where it is. A lot of _sounds_ can be heard from there. It's seems to be a place where you wouldn't want to be _interrupted_." Senri knew she was hurt. And rightly so. It was just one tiny kiss but obviously it meant a lot to her. Satisfied that she had her little grumble, she stormed out the Moon Dorm to the courtyards to meet Sensei Yagari.

Ruka turned to Senri. "It was very wrong of you to lead Evalette on like that. She trusted you. It was obvious. You betrayed her trust. She's going to have a hard time trusting people from now on" She wanted to say 'because of you' at the end but that would only make matters worse.

Senri looked down. "I am ashamed of what I did. I stand by what I said last time, that it was a heat of the moment thing" he said.

Rima sighed. "well it's over and done with. She'll just have to cope" Senri was all Rima was interesting in.

"That doesn't excuse the broken heart of a young girl" Akatsuki said.

"Broken hearts are a part of living" Kaname argued. The vampires went quiet. They knew Kaname lost his parents and knew he suffered a deep heart ache although he wouldn't let his guard down.

"HEY! Come have a look at this!" yelled Aidou from a window. The other vampires crowded around Aidou to look out the window. Every jaw dropped.

"No way!" Rima said

"Oh my…" Ruka murmured

Akatsuki chuckled a little "spicy mix, don't you think?"

"Takuma! Go get my camera!" said Aidou

"Get yourself!" said Takuma.

"That is so unbecoming.." muttered Kaname

"That was fast" stated Shiki, a hint of humour in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7 An Unlikely Romance

Chapter 7 – An Unlikely Romance

Evalette walked over to the courtyards where Yagari stood.

"Finally made it, I see" he said gruffly.

"As if I would disobey the headmaster's orders" she snapped.

If he was slightly taken aback by her sudden attitude, he hid it well.

"Now, as you know, I've read into your history, Evalette. Your easy prey for Level E's"

"Really? I hadn't noticed"

He ignored her sarcasm. Something must have upset her but he wasn't one to get involved with other people's problems.

"This may be somewhat of a stupid question but have you ever tried notlooking into the eyes of a Level E?"

"Yes…and we also give them lollipops"

"What is your problem girl?"

"You asked a stupid question. You should expect a stupid answer!"  
>He sighed frustratedly. "Imagine that dummy was a Level E. I want you to show me what you would do if you came face to face with one"<p>

She walked up to the dummy "Excuse me kind sir but you wouldn't happen to know where the ice-cream shop is?"

She turned around, her arms folded over her chest.

'She's angry' thought Toga. As he read into the history of the Kiralev's he realised that you shouldn't mess with them when they're angry. They are known for their aggressive and uncontrollable anger.

"Don't muck me around young lady"

"Well what do you expect! There is nothing we can do! Nothing! Why can't you get that through you're thick skull!" She sobbed on her last sentence.

He moved toward her and she turned around, slouching a little. He could hear her quiet sobs that rang through the night air.

"Half my family died to Level E's because we couldn't do anything. What the hell makes you think that there is a solution to it? What good will it do?" she asked. Her voice was shaky but he could tell that she was stubbornly trying to be strong.

"There is a solution. It's right in front of your eyes. You and your family were obviously too blind to see it" She turned around quickly about to say something but he interrupted again "look elsewhere at their bodies. Never at their eyes. Focus on their hands. That is used as a weapon as well as their fangs."

"Did you know that it's rude to interrupt people – particularly ladies?"

Toga chuckled for the first time in a long time. "Isn't it unladylike to back chat to your superiors?"

She gave the smallest hint of a smile. Her eyes tried to match the smile that her mouth was curving into but something was holding back.

"I want you to pick up that sword. Don't worry it's not sharp. It won't do any damage"

She picked the sword up hesitantly.

"Good . Do you know how to use the sword?"

"Yes. The pointy thing goes in the other man's stomach"

Toga sighed and shook his head muttering "Oy Vey"

"Now I want you to attack me and I will block you"

She rolled her eyes and started to protest "But you'll go so-"

"No I won't. I'm here to teach you self-defence."

She took a deep breath and charged at him. He blocked her with the hilt of his sword. "Good move. Where did you learn that?"

"My father is a swordsman…he taught me a few things when I was little. And I practiced when I had strength in the Black Market. Urgh!" She grunted as she blocked him when he unexpectedly attacked her.

"Very good Evalette. I'm impressed"

"Well…it didn't…impress Senri, did it? Ah!" She attacked him, her anger arising once more.

"What does that boy have anything to do with it?" he asked as he effortlessly blocked her.

"Kissed me…love…who needs it!" She yelled as she kept attacking him

"A kiss is a good thing, isn't it?"

"not if he kisses another girl straight afterwards!" She put all her strength in the attack. He dodged easily and blocked her.

"Lesson number one: Never attack in anger"

She glared at him and then collapsed on the ground. Her body shaking with sobs.

Toga looked down at the poor creature. 'don't do it Yagari' he thought. Ignoring what he was mentally telling himself, he bent down and placed a hand on her back in comfort.

"I d-don't know wh-what I d-did wrong! M-maybe b-because I'm a d-dirty p-person?" she sobbed, keeping her face away from his.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Senri had no right to kiss you and then another girl. Don't ever think you're dirty Evalette. You have something special about you. Something that only one person would be able to see and want to make you feel loved"

"How w-would you kn-know?"

Toga closed his eyes momentarily. 'there's no point in holding back now' he thought.

"because I admire you"

A hunter admiring a vampire!

She raised her tearstained face to his. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. He cupped her face gently, wiping the tears away.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't ask" Toga said with a soft smirk.

She was no longer crying but her body was still shaking slightly from her sudden outburst.

"Evalette…" he whispered her name.

"Toga" she whispered back before reaching up to kiss him.

Toga was shocked that she made the first move but kissed her softly and deeply back.

"how long?" she breathed against him. "How long have you loved me?"

"the moment you stepped in Kaien's office" he captured her lips once more but pulled away a minute later.

"what?" Evalette was disappointed but followed his gaze to see 7 vampires looking out the window at them. Their faces were a mix of shock and glee…the glee mostly coming from Aidou.

It was an unlikely romance.


End file.
